


Hindi Ko Maintindihan

by LIKHA (silvergalax)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: AYAN PUTANGINA SA WAKAS, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Filipino Character, Fluff, Gen, KAIN LANG PO KAYO, M/M, MAY PAKAIN SI MAYOR, Merry Gaymas, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalax/pseuds/LIKHA
Summary: maganda ang umagamaaga siyang nagisingnakapagalmusal pa kasama ang pinakamamahal niyapero bakit parang may mali?





	Hindi Ko Maintindihan

Goyo woke up with a start. He quickly scrambled for his phone somewhere under the covers.

_Fuck he’s gonna be so late._

Except he isn’t.

He woke up at 8am and he surprisingly feel refreshed. As if he just got out of a 12-hour sleep even if he was busy last night rushing his part for their group paper. The young man heaved a long sigh realizing that he still has at least 2 hours to prepare for his first class of the day. He would have gone back to sleep but the aroma of freshly sautéed _Sinangag_ flushed out the rest of sleepiness in his system. Still a bit groggy, he slowly pushed himself out of his bed and headed straight to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Gregorio sleepily took his seat on the small dining table and stared at the wall as he let the cook do his job while listening to the good ‘ol _Pare Ko_ by Eraserheads.

_‘O Pare ko, meron akong problema_

_‘Wag mong sabihin na naman._

_In love ako sa isang kolehiyala,_

_Hindi ko maintindihan_

 

The man hummed along while plating the rest of the longganisa, serving it on the table.

“Ang aga mo naman nagising.”, says the other while still humming along to the song. The younger moved towards the _takure_ and turned it off as it started hissing.

_O, Diyos ko_

_Ano ba naman ito_

_‘Di ba tangina_

_Nagmukha akong tanga_

 

Goyo laughed at how the younger pressed on each profanity with such fervor.

“Agang-aga nagmumura ka.”, Goyo chastises, “Magagalit si Lord.”

“Kung kailan ka naging seryoso, saka ka niya… GAGAGUHIN!”, the younger only replied with stress on the final swearword. Goyo laughed at how ridiculously domestic they were. The younger finally serves him his cup of _Barako_ , just like how Goyo likes it.

“Ayan na po mahal kong ginoo”, the younger even bowed slightly, “Sana po ay magustuhan niyo ang LongSiLog na inihanda ng inyong alipin.”

Goyo hits the other’s arm, “Sira ka talaga Ilyong.”, he laughs, “’O siya sige bukas ako naman magluluto.”

The younger laughs at their antics, “Talaga lang, mahal? No, noodles or nilagang itlog?”, Emilio slowly pulled his chair across Goyo.

“Promise.”, Goyo sipped on his coffee, damn Emilio is slowly learning his right _Kapeng Barako_ mix.

“Nilagang tubig?”, Goyo almost choked.

“Gago ka talaga.”, he laughs at his lover’s joke.

Their breakfast was filled with stories of how their respective hell weeks were currently going. Ilyong was busy with a lot of group projects for analysis papers and reports that they have to present before the month ends. Goyong, on the other hand, has exams here and there but it is something that he definitely can ace with the right amount of review. The morning was filled with hush stories, the rays of sun peeking at their kitchen’s small window, their bare feet tangling with each other.

Yet Goyo feels like something was different.

Something was different, he knows.

He just- he just can’t put his finger to it.

“Sige na Mahal, mauna na muna akong mag-ayos ha?”, Ilyong punctuated it with a kiss to his cheek, “Pakilinis ‘tong mga plato please ayokong dagain na naman tayo.”

“Yes, sir!”, Gregorio gathered their dishes and ran them under the water while contemplating what that niggling thing was. It won’t leave him. Ever.

 

Goyo felt awfully nice as he walked towards the building for his first class of the day. He felt light, airy, yet it feels strange. As if something was going to break his day all of a sudden. Goyo wants to identify what it was that has been bugging him ever since he woke up.

“Goyo, ang aga mo ngayon ah?”, Enteng greets him from their shared table.

“Maaga akong nagising eh.”, he pulls up his phone to check his social media accounts. “Buti nga kasi naabutan ko pa ‘yung luto ni Ilyong.”

“Buti na lang ‘kamo nagising ka nang maaga kasi kung hindi, agang-aga, mag-aaway na naman kayo.”, Vicente kids as he bumps their shoulders.

“Buti pa kayo ni Joven ‘matic na maaga talaga, palibhasa parehong morning people.”

“Ako lang morning person sa amin.”, Vicente says as he pressed on his own phone to check for the time. 9:57 A.M. “Si Joven kasi kailangan ko pa puntahan at gisingin, buti nga kayo nakatira na sa iisang apartment.”

Goyo sends his Papa Pole a photo of their breakfast. The older would truly appreciate that his boyfriend feeds him well. As a matter of fact, his father appreciates Ilyong _more_ than him. Parang si Emilio talaga ang anak. Hindi naman siya nagseselos. Pero kung ang past messages ba naman sa kaniya ay puro:

_anak umwi nba c ilyog??_

_pkisbi ky ilyong pdala ko ung books bkas_

_sma mo ba c ilyong nxt wikend??_

Eh, sino ba naman ang hindi mapapaisip na baka si Ilyong talaga ang anak nitong Papa niya?

A chat bubble pops up.

_Mahal, are u there at your room na?_

 

Another message

 

_Kain tayong lunch mamaya, gusto ko dun sa bagong bukas na carinderia._

_Mahal??_

_Mahal magreply ka_

_Don’t put me on seenzone >:(_

 

Goyo giggled at how _malambing_ Ilyong could get. Like a cat. Akala lang nila hindi appreciative at malambing si Ilyong kasi more often than not, repelled sila sa resting bitch face nito pero ang totoo ay isa talaga siyang mabait at mapagmahal na kasintahan.

“Ginagawa mo?”, instead of replying to his friend, Goyo quickly taps a reply. “Mahal?”, his friend says in disbelief after peeking at his friend’s phone, “Wow ha talagang going serious na kayo.”

And then it dawned on him.

Biglang napalingon ang binata sa kaibigan, his eyes slowly brightening at the realization. He grabs his friend by the arm and screamed an unintelligible “AAAAAA,” while shaking him. Their classmates all turned towards the screaming male in surprise, half was out of annoyance while the other half was out of wonder what could Del Pilar be screaming at 10 in the morning for.

“Tangina Goyo maghunos-dili ka nga! Nakakahiya oy!”, Enteng grips his friend’s hand and takes it off him.

Gregorio quickly snatches his phone and presses the call button on Emilio’s contact number.

Finally after a few rings…

“Hello?”, there goes that soft voice in the other line, “Mahal?”, Emilio asks when nobody replied.

Goyo can feel his tears welling up, “Ilyong? Mahal? Mahal mo ako?”

Ilyong’s face distorts as he tries to hold himself back from laughing, “Tangina Gagoyo two years na kitang boyfriend ngayon mo lang napagtanto ‘yan?!”

“Hindi! Kasi- ikaw kasi eh…”, Goyo’s voice drifts off as he tries to piece the right words together, his brain still unable to fully comprehend after his realization, “Tinatawag mo akong Mahal…”, again his voice drifting to a whisper.

“Ano? ‘Di kita marinig?”, Ilyong teases. “‘Wag ka bumulong.”, buti na lang at maaga siya ngayon para pick-upin ‘yung mga pina-photocopy niyang readings at wala pa siya sa classroom niya.

“Tinatawag mo akong Mahal.”

 _Parang bata._ Bulong ng utak ni Ilyong habang nagpipigil siya ng tawa sa may Xerox Center.

“O, eh ano naman ngayon? Mahal naman talaga kita?”

“Ngayon mo lang ako tinawag ng kung anong endearment eh.”, dabog ni Goyo.

“Are you quite done with your lover, Mister Del Pilar?”, nagtawanan ang buong klase nang i-announce ng professor sa mic ang tanong nito kay Goyo. Maski si Ilyong ay napatawa nang marinig ang boses ng propesor ni Goyo sa kabilang linya.

“Shet, sir wait lang! Magbaba-bye lang!”, pakiusap ni Goyo sa maestro. Binigyan siya nito ng thumbs up tapos inutusan ang buong klase na kumuha ng one-fourth. “Ilyong nandito na si Prof. Luna, lunch tayo mamaya ha?”

Hindi na mapigil ni Ilyong ang ngiti na umukit sa kaniyang mga labi, “Oo na Mister Del Pilar. Makinig ka na diyan sa klase mo.”

“Yes Mahal.”

“Okay Mahal.”

“Ibababa ko na Mahal.”

“Number one! Sino ang naglabas ng baril-“

“Shet bye na talaga Ilyong, mahal kita!”

“Okay, galingan mo.”, natatawa na talaga si Ilyong ngunit napansin niyang hindi pa rin nito binababa ang call. The student sighed and replied softly, “Mahal kita Goyong.”, he finally heard the signal tone but not before hearing Goyong whisper _Shet perfect ko na ‘to._

 

Ibinagsak sa unahan niya ang set ng readings na pinaprint niya, “Dios mio mga kabataan talaga ngayon.”, parinig ng tauhan sa Xerox Center.

“Kuya Rusca minsan lang naman.”

“Oo na, baka malate ka pa.”, dagliang kinuha ang Ilyong ang mga readings at ipinasok sa kaniyang maliit na attache case.

“Salamat po ulit sa discount! Sa uulitin!”

Kung alam lang niya na ganoon lamang kadali pakiligin si Goyo edi sana madalas niya na itong tinukso ng ganoon.

Ano kaya ang pwede niyang gawin sa susunod?

**Author's Note:**

> henlu guys ayan sa wakas may ambag na rin ako sa mga kalat dito sa fandom yaaaaaas basta nangako naman ako sa inyo na pakakainin ko kayo ng fluff and fluff onli deba
> 
> o ayan mga kapatid, kumain kayo at magpakarami charot  
> i might post more... konting kembot pa ganoin
> 
> enjoy and please leave kudos and comments if maaari uwu


End file.
